


Neo Tech Syndicate

by yanrenist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Torture, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Hacking, M/M, Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Secret Crush, Undercover Missions, Violence, Will tag as I go along, fuck buddies, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrenist/pseuds/yanrenist
Summary: “He makes you weak! That puts not only you but the entire gang in danger. He’s the mole we’ve been looking for and if you don’t do something about him I definitely will.”





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this will be first big writing project that I even dropped my other ones for. I want to full focus on this one and give whoever’s reading the best story possible. I hope you guys can stick around with me through this rollercoaster.
> 
> I’d like to thank my friends and betas ken and wacaye who helped me with this. Ken was with me the whole time we planned this out my biggest supporter I love you. Wacaye helped me edit it further and give me constructive criticisms im very grateful for.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic please leave comments if you do I love seeing your thoughts! - Lu

The soft murmur of the conversations taking place in the hotel ballroom slightly overpower the classical band playing on stage. The guests, all powerful men and women in their own right- with more money than what they knew to do with - were either stumbling across the dance floor or attempting to strike deals with one another. While they appeared to be unaware of their surroundings, it would be incredibly stupid of them to let their guards down in a room filled with fellow dangerous mob bosses.

 

They all seemed to be sticking to the pretense of being comfortable around one another, for the sake of having a conflict free get together even though they were all aware there was more to it than that. It’s only tradition for them to strike a temporary truce during their annual celebrations which is in fact only a cover for their more important dealings and partnerships.

 

As the conversation and drinks continued to flow, Ten noted that certain leaders were already glazed over from their continuous intake of alcohol. 

 

“Boss.”

 

Ten’s observations were interrupted by a voice speaking through his earpiece disguised as one of his many ear piercings. 

 

“What is it Lucas?” Ten’s date, who happens to also be his boss, Taeyong answers quietly.

 

“The dreamies are in, you guys need to make sure Minhyuk stays in the ballroom till they’re out,” Lucas updates the duo on their mission status.

 

Ten tilts his body to slightly face Taeyong, so he has a direct line of sight to their target, smiling softly he responds, “Don’t worry about him I’m on it.”

 

“Cool,” Lucas’ voice in the earpiece goes silent.

 

Taeyong winds his arms around Ten’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest while Ten places his hands on Taeyong’s shoulder, face leaning in as if to kiss him.

 

“Is he watching?” Taeyong questions quietly, swaying him and his partner to the music being played.

 

Ten feigns a bright smile like he was just told he won the lottery, as he answers “Of course he is Tae.”

 

“As expected. He’s always after anything I have that he doesn’t,” Taeyong scoffs out, disguising his annoyance at his lesser rival Minhyuk, with a laugh. 

 

“Well babe if he wasn’t as predictable as we hoped, this mission would be a huge failure,” Ten whispers resting his face on Taeyong’s shoulder, making them look like like a couple in love to the oblivious outsiders. 

 

“True,” Taeyong hums. “Now how do you suggest we catch his attention long enough for dream to complete their mission and get out of here unseen?”

 

“Just play along.”

 

Ten abruptly yanks himself away from his partner, face contorted in anger and disbelief.

 

“How could you?!”

 

“Darling calm down, let’s discuss this privately.“ Taeyong replies cautiously, understanding Ten’s plan.

 

“No! You don’t get to tell me what to do after you slept with that whore! How could you Taeyong?! What does she have that I don’t?!”, Ten ranted, voice getting louder with every word, catching the the attention of most guests on the premises.

 

“Ten sweetheart, listen to me-” Taeyong gets cut off.

 

“Fuck you Lee Taeyong. I’m not listening to any  more of your lies. I’m done,” Ten spits out before stomping off to the bar on the other end of the ballroom.

 

Taeyong lets out a sigh, staring after his faux angry date  _ “why does he always love to use the more dramatic scenarios,” _ he thinks to himself. He ignores the inquiring eyes of the other leaders and their dates as he strolls out to the balcony.

 

 

  ——————————————— 

  
  
  


A small silhouette creeps through the hallways of the penthouse suite located at the top floor of the hotel taking out guards before they are aware of what’s going on.

 

“How many more guards left Injunnie?” the silhouette whispers in question.

 

The voice of the other boy in question rings through the earpiece. “First of all, don’t call me that while we’re working, Jeno. Second, there’s only four more guarding the left exit of the floor but Chenle is already on it.”

 

“Sweet, how are the rest doing?” Jeno asks while climbing back into the air vent he’d been using to sneak around unnoticed.

 

“Jisung is watching out for Chenle in case there’s anyone I might’ve missed. Jaemin is helping Donghyuck crack open the safe and Mark is covering for them while looking for anything else the hyungs may find of importance.” Renjun narrates from his place in the hotel washrooms where he’s hacked into the security cameras to cover their tracks.

 

Their conversation is interrupted by one of their members, Jisung calling out “Chenle’s poisoned the guards again.”

 

“Well what else was I supposed to do? They’re way too big to fight and any other weapons would be too messy,” Chenle responds, rushing to his own defense.

 

“He’s right Jisung. Remember we’re only supposed to get in and get out unnoticed. Besides, his poisons are untraceable so it’s fine,” Mark explains in an effort to keep the bickering to a minimum.

 

Jisung scoffs “Whatever,” refusing to admit defeat.

 

“Whenever you guys are done with wasting everyone’s time, let me know.” the sarcastic voice of Donghyuck rings through the others earpiece.

 

“What is it Hyuck?” Mark is the one to answer before the others can snap back at him and get into another bickering session.

 

“We have the files, Jaemin also found something else.” All traces of previous sarcasm nowhere to be found in Donghyuck’s tone.

 

“Yeah it’s some kind of USB. I think it may contain information on their entire gang and their dealings,” Jaemin explains.

 

“That’s great guys, the hyungs would be happy to hear that. Now let’s get out of here,” Renjun says cheerfully.

 

“Remember to wipe the cameras clean of our presence and replace it with the looped version,” Mark reiterates their escape plan to the hacker.

 

“Don’t worry hyung, Injun knows what he’s doing.” Jaemin says teasingly.

 

“Shut up Jaemin.” Renjun spits out rolling his eyes.

  
  
  


     —————————————————-

  
  
  


“I’m so bored.”

 

“We don’t care Xuxi.”

 

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

 

“Why not? You let Jungwoo and Ten use it all the time.”

 

“Last I checked you weren’t my best friend or boyfriend, Yoonoh.” Lucas fires back at his teammate.

 

“Call me that again and I swear I’ll-“ Jaehyun’s threat is cut off by an irritated third voice.

 

“Both of you shut the fuck up. We have a job to do and I’m not about to be distracted by you two arguing like children!” Johnny, their mission leader says sharply, eyes not straying from the cameras they had placed earlier in the hotel hosting the mob boss gathering.

 

“Jaehyun you should know better than to call him that. Lucas, Jungwoo still hasn’t said yes to going out with you. Plus you know only Doyoung can get away with calling Jae, ‘Yoonoh’.” Johnny adds on with a smirk.

 

“Oh, fuck off Johnny,” Jaehyun spits out turning back to the the monitor screen tracking the dreamies inside the hotel.

 

“What he said!” Lucas pipes up in agreement.

 

“I’ll pass. So what stage are we at on the mission?”

 

“Dream are retrieving the files, their exit route is clear and nobody suspects a thing.” Jaehyun informs him.

 

“Ten is doing a great job at distracting Minhyuk and boss man is sulking while keeping an eye on them,” Lucas throws in.

 

“Alright then, as long as nothing goes wrong we’ll be back to base in an hour or so”, Johnny acknowledges.

  
  
  


       ———————————————-

  
  
  


Jungwoo stands in line to make his order, subtly glancing around the coffee shop their target had entered a couple minutes ago. His partners Yuta and Winwin take a seat at a table behind the target -pretending to be on a date- to keep a closer eye on her.

 

“Hello, welcome to Drippin’ Café, what can I get for you today?”

 

Jungwoo turns his attention to the cashier giving him a small smile, “Hi, I would like a large double caramel macchiato with whipped cream on it please.”

 

“That will be $5.73…” 

 

“Jungwoo,” He answers as he pulls out his wallet and hands the barista his black card.

 

“Alright your order will be right up Jungwoo, thank you for coming.”

 

Jungwoo nods silently, giving the cashier another smile, moving to the side to wait on his order.

 

He keeps an eye on the other customers in the café, checking to make sure nobody was onto him or his partners. Speaking of partners, he can see them maintaining their cover, conversing with one another, while checking on their target from time to time making sure she hasn’t slipped away.

 

“This is nice isn’t it? We haven’t been on a date in so long,” Yuta comments smiling at his partner.

 

Winwin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, “This isn’t a date Yuta, we’re on a mission. Keep your dick in your pants and focus.” 

 

Yuta pouts, “I know it’s not a real date but it’s the closest we’ve had to one in a while. Besides she hasn’t moved from her seat in the last five minutes not even to take a sip of her drink. I can’t believe you’re doubting my skills babe!” 

 

“Whatever. She’s probably nervous about something. Maybe she’s waiting on her contact to arrive or knows we’re after her,” Winwin muses.

 

“What do you think Jungwoo?” Winwin quietly asks their 3rd partner, who’s moved from where he was waiting on his drink to sit at a table near the entrance.

 

“Hmm she definitely has no idea she’s being watched, I’m guessing her contact is late and she’s about to give up on waiting and leave the café anytime now.” Jungwoo responds, taking a sip from his macchiato to cover his lip movements.

 

“Ok, Winwin and I are going to leave and wait outside for her to leave. She’s likely going to head back to the brothel and we can grab her by the alley five minutes away from there.” Yuta says with a stupid smile slapped across his face, ‘pretending’ to be in a loving conversation with his boyfriend, prompting Winwin to acknowledge his efforts with a glare.

 

Jungwoo nods just slightly enough for his partners to catch his movement in agreeance.

 

Yuta and Winwin both get up to dispose of their now empty cups on their way out. Walking out, much to Winwin’s displeasure, hands intertwined as they engage in a random conversation to keep up their cover from anyone that might be watching.

  
  
  


     —————————————————

  
  
  


Taeil lets out another loud sigh, flipping through the channels on the flat screen tv.

 

“Will you stop doing that?!” Doyoung snaps at him from where he’s sitting at the dining table going through some files. 

 

“Make me.” Taeil snorts, continuing to browse through the channels.

 

“Guys don’t start,” Kun cuts in before the argument could escalate between the members.

 

“I’m bored and there’s nothing good on”, Taeil states, turning off the tv. 

 

“His constant sighing is disturbing my work,” Doyoung complains.

 

“I’m breathing! Would you like me to stop breathing then? Sure, no fucking problem! I’ll just drop dead.” Taeil replies in a sarcastic whilsts stretching his arms out and releasing an obnoxious yawn.

 

“I know but we’re all a little frustrated waiting back here for the rest with no information on how their missions are going,” Kun responds trying to keep the peace between the three of them till the others get back.

 

“It really fucking sucks sitting around with nothing to do, shouldn’t they be back by now?” 

 

“Nope, they have another hour before we go in as backup incase they screwed up the mission and need help.” Doyoung answers closing his files knowing he’s not going to get anything done while his whole gang is still out there.

 

“Well why don’t we order in then?” Kun suggests to lift the mood, “I know I’m hungry and the rest will be as well especially the dreamies.”

 

“I’ll get the menus.” Taeil says dragging himself off the couch, into the group kitchen.

  
  
  


       —————————————————

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to comment or drop by my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/joohyunist)
> 
> My Twitter is [svtprint](https://mobile.twitter.com/svtprint?lang=en) for anyone interested


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed my original update date but I had a little bit of writers block and the pressure of keeping up with the schedule didn’t really help. Thank you for waiting and those who commented it motivated me to continue writing. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta ken for encouraging me as well love you!

The comfortable silence blanketing the off grid home base belonging to the elite of Neo Tech Syndicate is broken by loud bickering. Two familiar voices arguing with each other, one filled with annoyance and the other oozing amusement, clearly not taking the annoyed party seriously. Three heads of the members left the duty of guarding the residence turn to glance at the entrance of their home waiting to see which of their members returned first.

 

“Yuta I will break your fingers if you don’t stop trying to paw at me.”

 

Doyoung rolls his eyes at the sound of Sicheng scolding his clingy boyfriend, he almost regrets sending them off on the mission together.  _ Poor Jungwoo _ , he thinks pitying the other male that was stuck with the couple for the day.

 

The trio make their appearance known, Jungwoo dragging along the target they were sent out to capture. The target’s eyes are filled with panic and fear as she glances around, noting the presence of the other NTS members.

 

The three members are scattered all over what seems to be their living room, judging by the flat screen TV, the maroon, grey and black coloured couches spread around the large space, as well as other furniture and toys/equipment that likely belong to the other syndicate members.

 

The target assumes they’re underground, by the absence of windows and all hopes for an escape shrink. She looks up from where she was lost in thought, eyes locking with Doyoung.  _ “Idiot”,  _ She berates herself for being unaware of her surroundings, that she didn’t even notice him getting up from where he was perched on a couch, to approach her. A shiver runs through her body at the cold, calculating look in the eyes of the syndicate’s widely known second in command. He smirks cruelly at the target, seeing the hopelessness written all over her expression once she realized there was no way she would be leaving their headquarters alive.

 

“Can you please stop frightening the poor girl, we don’t need her passing out from fear before the boss arrives”, Kun calls out to Doyoung, with an eye roll from where he’s lounging on the couch flipping channels on the TV.

 

Doyoung ignores his comment, turning to the trio, “Were there any complications on the mission?”

 

“Apart from Yuta being a greasy bastard,” Sicheng’s response is interrupted by a now awake Taeil scoffing, “so nothing out of the usual.” 

 

“Hey!” Yuta calls out offended by the statements.

 

Sicheng sighs irritated, “As I was saying, it went smoothly and hardly required any effort getting the bitch here,” he gestures towards the target Jungwoo had kneeling in front of him.

 

“Great work,” Doyoung acknowledges, “Jungwoo dump her in the basement, we’ll deal with her once everyone else returns.”

 

Jungwoo nods, then grabs the girl by her hair, she doesn’t put up a fight only crying silently as she’s dragged off.

 

Kun sighs, “I hate when they cry.”

 

“But that’s the fun part,” Yuta laughs in response.

 

Before anyone else could pitch into the conversation, they’re interrupted by the return of the dream unit.

 

Two of the kids, Jeno and Jaemin rush in, cackling wildly with a smaller figure, Renjun chasing after them with a knife. They’re followed by the other four boys watching in amusement as Jeno and Jaemin take cover behind Doyoung.

 

The elder members including Jungwoo who had returned from dropping off the target, silently observe, trying not to burst out laughing as Doyoung attempts to get Renjun to put down the knife.

 

“Renjun, calm down and put down the knife. If you stab them now, I’ll have to punish you instead of them,” Doyoung says calmly to the younger boy.

 

Renjun groans frustrated at being unable to take his revenge, but does as he’s told. 

 

“Good, now tell me what they did so I can come up with a suitable punishment,” Doyoung continues, sighing internally with relief.

 

At this Renjun grins, everyone knows Doyoung’s punishments are always fitting and harsh. “They tried to steal my laptop,” he reveals, throwing a menacing glare at the pair attempting to look innocent.

 

Doyoung lets out a sigh, “boys.”

 

The two in question, Jeno and Jaemin step out from behind the older man moving into his line of sight. They’re both refusing to making eye contact with Doyoung lest they accidentally admit to their guilt.

 

“Do you have anything to say for yourselves,” Doyoung asks staring intently at his charges.

 

“We weren’t trying to steal his laptop,” Jeno starts off, “Yeah! We just wanted to borrow it for like 5 seconds.” Jaemin finishes off his partner in crimes’ sentence.

 

Doyoung raises an eyebrow doubting the truth in the words of the younger boys. “Ignoring the fact that you both think you can lie to me. Everyone knows not to touch Renjun’s laptop, you both know how important it is to him and the Syndicate. It’s not one of your gadgets you can easily replace.”

 

Jeno and Jaemin seem to shrink into themselves at each sentence, they hate how easily Doyoung can read them.

 

“We’re sorry, we weren’t going to actually steal it we were just fooling around with Injun.” Jaemin speaks up for the both of them, looking properly scolded. The other syndicate members continue to watch in silence, everyone knows not to interrupt Doyoung when he’s lecturing the younger members.

 

“It’s not me you need to apologize to Jaemin. Both you and Jeno have to apologize to Renjun till he chooses to accept it and as for your punishment. You’re both on dishwashing duty for the next month and if I find out you’re trying to bribe someone else to do it, you’ll be grounded from all missions till I say otherwise, got it?” Doyoung says firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

 

“Yes boss,” the younger boys echo in unison, their voices tinged with a hint of fear. 

 

“Wow I haven’t even been gone 24 hours and you guys already replaced me, I always knew you liked Doyoung better.”

 

The Syndicate members rush to glance at where the familiar voice came from, the entrance to their home base is now crowded with the last 5 members they were waiting on. The voice interrupting the conversation earlier had come from the leader of NTS, Lee Taeyong. He’s accompanied by Ten, Jaehyun, Johnny and Lucas, the five of them just returning from their separate mission.

 

“Took you guys long enough,” Taeil calls out, with an eye roll, “We’ve been stuck here, bored out of our minds, waiting on you guys for hours.”

 

“Aww you guys, Taeil  missed us,” Johnny coos, approaching the older male to attempt to hug him.

 

Taeil scoffs, batting away the overly affectionate, taller male, “In your dreams Seo.”

 

Jaehyun snorts from where he’s laying on the ground, having been jumped by the overly excited dream members, Donghyuck and Chenle, “oh you’re definitely a frequent visitor in his dreams, sharing a room with him is a curse.”

 

Johnny glares at his roommate retorting, “You’re one to talk, as if I’m not forced to hear you moaning Doyoung’s name in your sleep every night.”

 

Doyoung splutters, face turning raspberry red at Johnny’s comment while Jaehyun just sits up with a smirk, “That’s not a secret I’m ashamed of.”

 

“Alright that’s enough of that, the kids are still here and the rest of us would prefer not to know about your perverted fantasies thank you very much,” Ten cuts both sides off before they can traumatize the other members any more.

 

“Ten’s right, you guys can save weird conversations for later when we’re not here,” Kun adds on, the Syndicate members nodding in agreement, their facial expressions ranging from disgust to embarrassment in Taeil and Doyoung’s case.

 

“Great, now let's get down to business,” Taeyong states, perching on a grey armchair positioned to give him a complete view of the entire room and it’s occupants. At the direct order of the leader, the members gather in closer, sitting up on the couches and floor. All traces of humor instantly leaving the room, leaving behind a tense atmosphere.

 

“Jungwoo, Yuta, Sicheng, I assume you acquired the target as requested?” Taeyong asks, looking at the men in question.

 

“We did, she’s currently familiarizing herself with our basement under Doyoung’s orders,” Jungwoo answers easily.

 

“Wonderful. Mark, how did the mission with dream go?” Taeyong moves on, gazing fondly at his youngest members.

 

“Um, we found the files you asked us to collect as well as a USB Jaemin and Hyuck picked up in the  safe. We think it might contain information on their entire gang operations.” The eldest dream member and leader, Mark responds.

 

“Amazing work as usual kids, I’m proud of you,” Taeyong breaks out of his stone cold leader image to smile at the dream unit.

 

The older members watch fondly as the younger boys grin brightly back in response, thanking Taeyong for the praises.

 

“Thanks to Johnny, Jaehyun and Lucas keeping watch from the outside while Ten distracted Minhyuk from the inside. He doesn’t suspect a thing, that idiot is so careless. I can’t wait to see the look on his face as his empire slowly crumbles around him,” Taeyong says with a sinister grin on his face at the thought of finally bringing down his longtime enemy.

 

“First of all that grin makes you look ridiculous not evil,” Doyoung breaks the serious atmosphere with a sly jab at Taeyong making the other members laugh, “second who’s hungry? Taeil, Kun and I ordered some pizza a couple hours ago. It’s waiting in the kitchen.”

 

Taeyong pouts at his second in commands comment while the others scramble from their seats, shoving one another to get to the kitchen first.

 

Doyoung ignores his leaders pout, getting up to make sure the others haven’t already destroyed the kitchen.

 

“Unless you want to starve, you better get in here and get yourself a slice before they devour it all.” Kun calls out from the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to comment or drop by my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/joohyunist)
> 
> My Twitter is [svtprint](https://mobile.twitter.com/svtprint?lang=en) for anyone interested


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it’s been a few months till ive updated. I’m really sorry for that but I was going through a hard time and couldn’t find it in me to write at all during that time. But I’m back now! I will try my best to make it up to y’all. Also thanks to my best friend and beta ken for helping me out and pushing me to continue this I love youu

‘Clack’

 

‘Clack’

 

‘Clack’

 

The resounding noise of the pencil hitting the coffee table echoes in the silent office. It’s been slowly but surely grating on Taeil’s nerves as he attempts to focus on going through some paperwork of his recent clients. 

 

The noise goes on for another minute before Taeil finally snaps. “Would you stop doing that?!”

 

The culprit behind the insistent clacking, Johnny, looks up from where he’s laying on the couch - placed in the center left of the office - scrolling through his phone.

 

“Stop what?” Johnny asks confused, turning off his phone to give all his attention to the other man. 

 

Taeil puts down his pen, sighing frustratedly, “Johnny, you keep tapping the coffee table with a pencil, the noise is annoying and distracting me from my work”.

 

Johnny glances at his right hand, an eyebrow raised, “Oh my bad, I didn’t even notice I was doing that”.

 

He sits up on the couch, pocketing his phone to stretch, his limbs having fallen asleep from being immobile for a long period of time. 

 

“You know if we had something more fun to do like, tracking down some overdue payments, I wouldn’t be so bored out of my mind that I unconsciously play table drums with a pencil”.

 

Taeil rolls his eyes, picking back up his pen to continue going through his clientele’s documents, “I told you earlier that we wouldn’t be visiting any of my clients homes, to remind them about their payments today, but you insisted on tagging along with me to the office”.

 

Taeil scribbles his signature on a paper to approve its details, putting it aside, he looks up at Johnny blankly. “If you’re that bored call Doyoung and ask him for something to do, just don’t bother me”.

 

A whine crawls out of Johnny’s throat, “But Moonie-“. He’s interrupted by Taeil glaring at him.

 

“No”, Taeil says sharply, eyes fixated on Johnny intensely, “These paperworks are an important part of my business. I’m a loan shark not a brawler, I can’t just push aside my work because you need to be entertained. You can either leave or make yourself useful, pick one Youngho”.

 

Johnny breaks eye contact first, glancing to the side with a resigned sigh, “Fine. I’ll help out, no need to be such a dick about it”.

 

Taeil ignores the insult in favour of pointing at the file cabinet to the right of his desk, “There’s some documents in the bottom cabinet that could use a review, you can start on that”.

 

Johnny gets up without a word, collecting the files and moving to the chair placed in front of Taeil’s desk. It’s usually occupied by clients coming to beg for loans. 

 

Taeil pays Johnny no mind as he places the files on the desk, before taking a seat in the chair, to start reading through the papers. They work in silence for the next few hours both parties getting absorbed in the legally binding words and signatures.

 

+

 

Yuta strolls into the public headquarters of NTS, where the lower ranked members of the gang train and report to daily.

 

Things in Seoul have been pretty quiet since Yuta and the higher ranked members took care of their main rival, Minhyuk.

 

The USB discovered by the Dreamies provided them with all the information they needed to strike heavy blows to Minhyuk’s gang.

 

They’re now in possession of all the territories in Seoul, an even bigger supply of weapons and drugs taken during the raids of Minhyuk’s storage areas. 

 

Taeyong, himself had also personally taken care of his rival, taking pleasure in watching the life bleed out of Minhyuk’s eyes. Yuta thinks Taeyong enjoyed watching the man suffer a little more than usual due to his failed attempts at bedding Ten multiple times. Yuta is well aware Taeyong would never admit to it, but it’s obvious to everyone except Ten, that he’s protective of the other man.

 

That primary mission is what prevented Yuta from making his daily visits to the public headquarters. It’s been a couple days since he visited his subordinates, it’s due time for a surprise check up. 

His main role is supervising and recruiting lower ranking members to handle the more simple roles in the gang.

 

The headquarters is in an uproar when he enters he sees some of his men yelling at one another over whose turn it is to clean the training room, a couple others lounging around in the lobby with the tv blasting a basketball game, and the rest attempting to seduce five of the female members on shift today.

 

The members have yet to notice his presence at the entrance. Observing their actions, Yuta’s anger rises like water being boiled in a kettle before reaching its peak and exploding.

 

“What the fuck is going on in here?!”, Yuta spits out heatedly.

 

The room instantly quietens down, the members frozen in shock at the sound of their boss’ voice slicing through the room like a sharp knife.

 

Yuta steps closer into the lobby, walking to the center of the room, “I believe I asked you idiots a question”, he sneers at the men and women scattered about, “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

 

One of the men breaks from his previous trance, filled with fear he manages to stutter out, “B-boss it’s not what you think. We-we were just-“.

 

He’s cut off. 

 

“B-b-boss”, Yuta mocks him. “If you can’t address me without sounding like you’re about to piss your pants then don’t speak”.

 

Yuta turns to stare at the rest of his subordinates still struck frozen with fear. “What are the rest of you morons still doing? Get in line!”, he barks out.

 

That’s enough to break the members from their trance. They’re all frantically scrambling to find their positions in the line formation, nobody wanting to be the last to fulfill the order, in fear of having Yuta’s anger directed solely at them. 

 

In less than two minutes they’ve all found their placing, standing horizontally in line, eyes staring straight ahead but not making eye contact with Yuta, hands folded behind their backs, shoulders squared to create a uniformed appearance.

 

“Getting into positions shouldn’t have taken you more than 30 seconds,” Yuta speaks harshly, criticizing the state of the gang members. “I leave for a week and you bastards think you can  start slacking off on your training and duties like I wouldn’t notice.”

 

Yuta glares intensely at each member in front of him refusing to meet his eyes. “Every single one of you came to me begging, to be apart of this gang, this family. I, out of the kindness of my own heart, took you in, trained you, helped you create better lives for yourselves and THIS is how you repay me?!” 

 

Yuta recalls the times when he was in a similar position as his subordinates, struggling to survive and make something of himself in the cold, cruel world.

 

_ ‘Brrrrinnnnggggg’ _

 

_ The sound of an alarm reminds Yuta it’s time to start getting ready for work.  _

 

_ Yuta’s life is just like every other college student’s, nothing special about it.  _

 

_ Just a struggling student trying his best to hold onto whatever chances he has to become someone. To not just be another forgettable face in the crowd. He wants to be known, to be seen, to be heard, for once he just wants to understand how that feels like.  _

 

_ Such ambitions are what led him to leaving his home country, Japan, against his family’s wishes, to move to South Korea. Yuta’s heard many stories of people making it in Seoul and he decided to take his chance, flying to the foreign country the second he graduated high school.  _

 

_ So far, Yuta has not had the best luck. He’s currently enrolled in Seoul University as a full time student while working as a waiter in a high class gangnam restaurant called “Monodrama”.  _

 

_ It’s very difficult balancing his classes with his shifts, but Yuta’s gotten used to functioning on little to no sleep. He has bills to pay. After all living, in Seoul and attending university isn’t cheap. _

 

_ ‘Bbbbbrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggggg’ _

 

_ The alarm on his phone sounds off again, snapping Yuta out of his thoughts. He hits the stop button on his phone screen and checks the time.  _

 

_ It reads ‘5:35pm’. _

 

_ “Shit”, Yuta swears, he wasted so much time lost in his thoughts, now he only has 25 minutes to make it to work on time.  _

 

_ The next bus will be arriving in 10 minutes and it’ll take about 30 minutes to arrive at ‘Monodrama’. He’ll be running 15 minutes late to work but it’s the only reasonable option he has. _

 

_ Yuta hurriedly throws on his work attire, grabs his keys, bag, puts on his shoes and throws himself out of his apartment with 3 minutes to spare. _

 

_ Miraculously he manages to catch the bus just as the driver is pulling up to his stop.  _

 

_ + _

 

_ Yuta is frustrated. Today is not his day.  _

 

_ First he was 30 minutes late to work, then his manager puts him on host duty, which he absolutely detests.  _

 

_ He doesn’t like having to deal with snobby rich customers for a prolonged period of time, and hosts don’t get as much tips as his usual waiter position.  _

 

_ It’s been 4 hours into his shift and Yuta’s already had to deal with customers bitching about where they’d like to sit and cracking jokes at his expense. _

 

_ ‘Stupid rich pricks’, he thinks to himself after the last customer pointed out the cheap no brand dress shoes he had to wear, as part of his work attire.  _

 

_ It’s taking everything he has in him not to snap, but his patience is wearing thin. _

 

_ “Hey. Hello is anyone in there?” _

 

_ Yuta is snapped out of his thoughts by a new customer approaching him. _

 

_ The customer is a male, rich of course, judging by the expensive Rolex on his wrist and tailored Armani suit he’s wearing. What catches Yuta off guard is the flaming red hair the other male is sporting, it’s unusual to have customers at their establishment with such bright hair colouring. Although observing the male’s face, he’s nothing like their regular customers. Yuta concludes, the man is young, looking to be about the same age as Yuta himself. Most of their customers at Monodrama are rich business men ranging from ages of 40-60. _

 

_ ‘Excuse me? Am I talking to a wall here?”, the male calls out again, growing irritated at the lack of response from the host. _

 

_ Yuta startles out of his musing, realizing he’s been staring at the customer blankly without a response. _

 

_ “I’m so sorry sir. I was lost in thought. I apologize greatly for my lack of awareness”, Yuta bows repeatedly, voice tinged with regret. _

 

_ The customer scoffs, “Your lack of awareness has made me late for a meeting. I’ll be sure to let your manager know about the kind of useless slackers she has working for her”. _

 

_ Yuta pales at the other male’s words, anyone that gets reported to his manager gets fired, he can’t lose this job. “Sir please, there’s no need to be rash. It was just a small mistake I promise you it’ll never happen again. Please don’t report me to my manager”. _

 

_ “I’ve been standing here for over 10 minutes calling out to you before you acknowledged my presence. Thanks to you I might’ve just lost a very important deal, so your empty promises mean nothing to me”, the customer spits out coldly. _

 

_ Yuta feels the little patience he was holding onto by a string snap at the man’s cold response. _

 

_ He can’t stop himself from snapping back, “I already said it was an accident what the fuck is your problem? Being a couple minutes late won’t kill you. You’re practically rolling in cash. You’ll be fine, unlike you I don’t have that luxury. If you call my manager, I’ll lose my job and it’s all I have to keep myself in University and off the streets. For once in your life get off your high horse and be a little compassionate”. _

 

_ Yuta’s fists are balled up, shaking with anger, he breathes heavily after his rant. He knows he’s definitely going to be fired now for cursing out a customer. He just couldn’t restrain himself, his day was already awful but this asshole was just the last straw. _

 

_ Yuta’s frozen in shock at the sound of the customer suddenly breaking out into laughter.  _

 

_ “Wow I haven’t had anyone talk to me like that in a while. It’s quite refreshing. My name is Lee Taeyong”, the man, now known as Lee Taeyong, chuckles, with a bright smile on his face. A stark contrast to the previous cold look he wore like a second skin. _

 

_ Yuta stutters, confused at Taeyong’s words, “Wh-what do you mean? Aren’t you angry that I insulted you and practically called you a rich dickhead?” _

 

_ Taeyong raises an eyebrow at the sly jab, “You have a sharp mouth. It’s going to get you in trouble someday with the wrong person. Lucky for you that day is not today”. _

 

_ “You have guts”, Taeyong glances down at the nametag pinned to Yuta’s dress shirt, “Yuta. I like that. I’m not going to report you to your manager, but I do suggest you quit this gig and come work for me. I think you’d be a great addition to my business”. _

 

_ Taeyong pulls out a card from his pocket, handing it to a silent Yuta, “Here, call me if you’re interested”. _

 

_ Yuta takes the card wordlessly and watched as Taeyong turns around and leaves the restaurant, abandoning his original plans. _

 

_ Yuta looks at the card, it reads; _

 

**_‘Neo Tech Syndicate_ **

**_Lee Taeyong_ **

**_247 346 2589’_ **

 

_ He pockets the card, pushing the strange situation to the back of his mind, ‘I’ll deal with it when I get home’, he concludes. _

 

_ + _

 

_ It’s been 2 hours since Yuta clocked out of work and arrived at his apartment. The card Taeyong had given him, burning a hole in his pocket, he finally takes it out. _

 

_ He’s not sure if Taeyong was even serious about the offer but it never hurts to try. It’s not like he has anything to lose anyways, Yuta thinks. _

 

_ He dials the number. _

 

_ ‘Rrriiiinnggg’ _

 

_ It’s silent for a couple seconds before an unknown voice picks up the phone. _

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

_ “Um hi, it’s Yuta the host from Monodrama, can I speak to Lee Taeyong?” _

 

_ “Ahhh so you’re Yuta”, the speaker responds voice coated in amusement, “Taeyong’s a little busy right now but he’s told me about you. I’ve been expecting your call, My name is Kim Doyoung”. _

 

_ “So was he was serious about the job offer?”, Yuta asks, jumping to the chase. _

 

_ “Yes he was, if you’re really interested please make sure to show up at ‘Hangsang hotel’ this Saturday at 12pm for your interview”, Doyoung informs Yuta, “I look forward to seeing you then Yuta, goodbye”. _

 

_ ‘Click’. Doyoung hangs up the phone before Yuta can utter a response. _

 

_ Yuta stares at his phone feeling overwhelmed by the flood of information. He’s not sure about what it is exactly Taeyong does, but if he’s offering him a better gig than the restaurant one he has now, there’s no way he’s missing his chance. _

 

Since that day, his life has never been the same and he can now he’s immensely grateful to Taeyong for making a part of Neo Tech Syndicate.

 

He owes Taeyong and the gang everything, which is why he refuses to allow a group of ungrateful idiots take this opportunity for granted by contributing nothing to it’s growth.

 

Yuta is furious, his words coated in poisonous venom, he spits out, “You sorry bastards don’t deserve to wear the badge of Neo Tech Syndicate. I won’t tolerate good for nothing, lazy, slackers on my team-“.

 

His next words are cut off by the entrance of another low ranked member, Mino, stumbling into the headquarters’ lobby.

 

“Police. The police. They, out of nowhere, cut us off, took Yoon,” Mino spits out bits and pieces of a confusing tale, looking very rattled.

 

“Mino”, Yuta calls out sharply, directing the man’s attention to him. “Take a moment. Breathe and tell me what happened, in detail this time”.

 

Mino lets out a shuddering breath, looking a little more stable after the advice of his boss. “The police, they cut Yoon and I off on our way to distribute the newest drug supplies like you instructed”.

 

His tone grows more somber with each word that comes out of his mouth, “We thought they just wanted to try a share of the drugs like usual but instead they arrested Yoon for possession of a firearm and illegal substances. While I managed to get away when I noticed they weren’t joking around but Yoon. He didn’t realize till they had in him cuffs”.

 

There’s an unnervingly silence that settles into the room at the news. The syndicate members don’t know what to make of the new development, as the police were meant to be on their side.

 

Perks of being the biggest gang in Seoul is being able to have the police turn a blind eye to your activities with a little bribe every once in a while. 

 

The understanding between Neo Tech Syndicate and the Seoul police force has been long standing for three years now. News of one of the Syndicate members being arrested puts the members present on edge. 

 

Yuta speaks up after a moment, “Alright. Thank you for informing me instantly Mino, lay low for the next few days. I’ll handle this…..situation”.

 

He turns to the members he was previously scolding, they’re watching him apprehensively to predict his next move. “You bastards got lucky today. I have to go deal with this issue, your punishment is postponed till I return. For now, like I told Mino, just lay low. And for god’s sake clean up this place and get back to work”.

 

Yuta swiftly walks out of the headquarters after leaving a few more commands, heading towards his silver BMW. His next destination, the real headquarters of the Syndicate where he lives with the other high ranked members. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to comment or drop by my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/joohyunist)
> 
> My Twitter is [svtprint](https://mobile.twitter.com/svtprint?lang=en) for anyone interested

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to comment or drop by my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/joohyunist)
> 
> My Twitter is [svtprint](https://mobile.twitter.com/svtprint?lang=en) for anyone interested


End file.
